


flowery path

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Flower Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and an asshole dad is mentioned, but don't worry, changbin looks tough but is actually a big softie, changbin loves kittens confirmed, felix is whipped, i can't believe there isn't a tag for it smh, is there actually any magic or am i just playing with y'all?, okay but this was supposed to only be 3 chapters long what am i doing, so much fluff and so much flowers, there's no angst in this fic, we might never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Meeting Changbin was all rosy cheeks and sudden realizations, in Felix's case at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot but i decided to make this a short, chaptered fic instead?? idk but i don't know how often will i update this aaaaa  
> also ghsk can u tell that i had no idea how to name this fic bc yea

Meeting Changbin was all rosy cheeks and sudden realizations, in Felix's case at least.

He was supposed to buy his mother a bouquet of flowers for the Mother's Day after school, which he forget about and only remembered it a half an hour before the local flower shop's closing time, so he dropped everything and ran towards the building.

As he stumbled inside, his feet tangled and he fell on his face with a groan, unaware of someone's amused gaze on himself until he heard a light chuckle from above.

He glanced up, just to see the person crouching in front of him with a concerned glint in their eyes. It was a boy, just like Felix, but he seemed to be a little older than him, maybe by a year, but not much more. His hair was styled into an undercut, a few piercings adorning his ears, and Felix's gaze trailed his face, his deep eyes staring right back at him, the chapped lips pulled into a smile.

He couldn't help but pout unconsciously, making the other boy giggle again, the sound making some weird things to Felix's heart. He stared at the ground as his cheeks heated up, and he hastily got up, almost falling back down in the process.

Only then did Felix notice that the boy had been holding a single, thorn-less rose, the flower looking as delicate as the boy's tender gaze.

He might've seem intimading to some, but the only word Felix could come up with to describe him was _gentle_.

"Did you need anything?" asked the boy, his voice something between smooth and yet rough at the edges, and Felix felt this was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

As he explained what he has come there for, the boy hummed, seemingly deep in thoughts, before looking around the flower shop. After a few seconds, he started putting together a bouquet, muttering some words under his breath, that Felix was unable to hear clearly no matter how much he wanted to.

After the boy was done, he let out a satisfied hum, before telling him to come closer. As Felix did so, he gestured at every flower, explaining it's meanings.

"These here, those are pink carnations. They express the love for a woman or a mother, so they're perfect for this situation. I also put some yellow roses and a bunch of daffodils here because they have similar meanings, both expressing joy. It's a simple bouquet but if your mother knows the language of the flowers, she should like it, and if she doesn't then, well, it looks pretty so I don't think she'd be disappointed either way."

Felix listened closely, amazed at the boy's knowledge, even though the way the other smiled at him after he finished the explanation was pretty distracting.

"Do you have to know all these things to work here?" he asked before he could even consider doing it, cursing his not working brain to mouth filter, but the boy fortunately seemed to find it amusing.

"No, I just really like flowers, if you couldn't tell," he replied, and Felix could feel his cheeks becoming red again, avoiding the other's eyes as he reached out for the bouquet.

"How much is it?" he asked, his voice just a little bit higher than it usually was, and he cringed internally at being such a flustered mess.

"It's on the house, if you tell me your name."

And if it was possible at this point, his cheeks heated up even more, his knees suddenly feeling weak for some reason, and he was really glad for the counter that helped him stay up as he leaned his weight on it.

"Felix," he whispered, unsure why he felt so shy about his own name.

"It's really cute. My name's Changbin," was his reply, and that was all it took for him to shoot the boy, no, Changbin, a nervous smile before quickly leaving the shop. As he was about to open the door, though, he glanced back, just to find the other still staring at him with a soft smile, and he squeaked before taking a run for it, just to stop his heart from beating so quickly, the flowers in his hands fortunately making it alive through his haste.

{ thorn-less rose ➳ _love at first sight, early attachment_ }

The next time he saw Changbin was only four days later.

Okay, no, he did see him occasionally as he passed by the flower shop, but these didn't really count that much as Changbin didn't notice him as well.

One time as he was going back home after school, he saw the boy sitting in front of the big windows inside the shop, his fingers caressing the petals of a pink rose, a barely visible smile on his lips.

Felix felt his heart melt at the sight, and he knew that he could admire the other for hours if only he had the time, but after realizing that just standing by the shop and not walking inside probably looked weird, he quickly looked away before returning to what he was doing before.

But four days after meeting Changbin for the first time, Felix fecided that he wasn't good at pretending that he didn't spend most of his time thinking about the boy from the flower shop, so he walked into the building with the intention of - that's right, what exactly? He wasn't sure, but that didn't stop him.

The bell above the door ringed, announcing his arrival and he smiled shyly at Changbin, currently sitting by the counter, who looked up at the sound.

"Oh, it's you again," greeted the shorter boy with a cheerful wave. Felix took a few unsure steps inside, before actually looking around the shop, as the last time he was too occupied with staring at Changbin to do so.

Felix had to admit that the whole room was pretty cozy, even though kind of small. It seemed like the place was popular for a flower shop, and yet every time Felix came in the only person inside was Changbin. He wondered if the boy owned the shop or if he just worked here, but maybe he'd just ask Changbin another time.

"Do you need anything today?"

Felix glanced at the boy, turning around to face him. Changbin's eyes and his gentle smile were illuminated by the fairy lights above, and Felix wished that he had his camera with him to capture the sight.

"Just came to see you," he murmured, suddenly shy again, but the way Changbin's smile only widened at the words made him feel a little bit better.

The boy patted softly the counter in front of him, and after Felix shot him a questioning look, he gestured for the other to come up there.

As Felix sat on the counter, careful not to push anything down, he couldn't help but notice just how small Changbin's frame actually was. The way his fingers picked up the flowers so tenderly, as he stared at them like they were the most precious thing he's ever saw was mesmerizing, the way he moved around with so much grace contrary to his more than rough looks, it all made Felix even more absorbed in the boy.

He's heard some rumours lately, about the dark person who's never seen out of his, ironically, flower shop. Students around him kept saying how scary he looked, the numerous piercings and various black clothes making them forget what type of shop he worked in, while his english teacher, a cheerful woman in her late forties, seemed to have a contrary opinion from the kids, sometimes mentioning the cute boy who helped her pick the perfect flowers she needed for a special event.

And as he stared at Changbin from the counter, listening to him ramble about the meanings behind pink roses, he felt his lips slowly pull into a smile.

The kids were scared of the boy only because they didn't dare come inside the shop, judging Changbin by his looks - but his favourite teacher was right, he wasn't actually what his looks made him out to be, the intimading mask hiding a gentle soul.

"I get lonely sometimes, spending all my time here, on my own," admitted Changbin in a whisper, interrupting his own rant, before glancing at Felix with a pleading glint in his eyes, "can you promise me that you'll keep coming to meet me?"

The innocent look on his face and the hopeful tone his voice carried was the thing that caused his heart to break the most, and he squashed the sadness down as he glanced at the shorter boy, smiling softly, hoping that Changbin could see just how serious he was about this.

"I promise."

{ pink rose ➳ _gentleness, admiration, joy, gratitude, appreciation, elegance, grace_ }


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are so many students so afraid of you?" asked Felix one time as he sat next to the other, watching the older boy trimming a few lavender roses. Changbin stared at the flowers, a concentrated glint in his eyes that Felix couldn't tear his gaze away from. It was a pretty late hour, the sun already setting outside, and its shine fell gently at Changbin's face, the boy's earrings reflecting it in such a way that the blonde wondered how could a person be as mesmerizing as the other was now.

Changbin let out a light hum, seemingly deep in thought, before he just shrugged as an answer.

Felix nibbled at his lip, mulling it over. He didn't like just how lonely Changbin seemed, spending his free time inside the shop, but at the same time, a small, selfish voice at the back of his head told him that he was the only person to appreciate Changbin's personality. 

"I wish that they wouldn't judge you just by your looks," muttered the blonde, finally letting his gaze fall to the floor, unaware of the fond smile Changbin directed at him. He clenched his fist, watching his knuckles slowly turn white, before letting it lie on the counter comfortably.

Then he felt Changbin's fingers brush his palm, and he glanced up just to find the other already staring at him.

"You know, I don't mind it, as long as there's at least one person who doesn't," whispered the older boy, his smile reaching his eyes and Felix could feel his breath getting knocked out of his lungs as his cheeks heated up slightly.

He could only stare back at Changbin in silence as the other reached out to the flowers, handing him a single rose from the bouquet with a wink.

And Felix refused to admit the existence of the blush that bloomed on his neck and cheeks, noting the pink hue covering the other boy's ears.

"Thank you," he finally chocked out, rubbing at his shoulder in a flustered manner.

When he got back home, his mother didn't comment on the rose he held delicately in his hands, not on the fact that the flower now decorated his room.

{ lavender roses ➳ _enchantment, love at first sight, majesty, splendor, fascination, adoration_ }  
{ a single lavender rose ➳ _"I am enchanted by you"_ }

It wasn't a good day, in Felix's case at least. Apparently, he failed one of his exams that he was pretty sure he's done at least half of it right, a girl asked him out today and he had to awkwardly turn her down while her friend circle judged him from a few feet away, and now he just tripped over his own feet on the walk back to his house and fell onto his face.

So, yeah, it could've been better. It definitely could've been less shitty than it ended up like.

At least Changbin's flower shop was pretty close from here. Felix thought that after all that happened that day, he liked the idea of coming there instead of straight to his own house just a slight bit more. Changbin's smile could always help him feel better, anyway.

Nobody needed to know if he grumbled bitterly the whole way there or not.

Besides the one old lady that gave him the stink eye when she heard the exact words leaving his mouth.

"Binnie, I'm here!" he shouted excitedly as he came in, his sour expression quickly melting into a grin.

He heard a low thud followed by a muffled curse, before the boy emerged from the other room, leaning on the doorway and smiling at the sight of the blonde.

"Great! You scared me, though. Now I feel like the daises will hate me forever for letting them fall," the last sentence was added in a murmur as the older brushed his neck sheepishly. Felix replied with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled, quickly walking towards the other boy as Changbin rolled his eyes, even though the older couldn't hide the way his lips turned up just the slightest bit.

"Anyway, did somethig happen today? You seem kind of irked," asked Changbin after a few minutes passed in silence, as he put the daises carefully on top of a shelf, where they were at least somewhat safe. Felix winced at the question, remembering exactly why he was in such a bad mood before.

"Shitty day," he explained, staring at the floor, then shifting his gaze at the older, "but I'm feeling better now."

He smiled when the words left his mouth, and Changbin replied with a soft smile of his own.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

And Felix couldn't help but feel his heart warming up at the fact that Changbin wasn't going to press him into saying it if he didn't want to. That's why he even considered actually doing it.

Finally, he nodded, avoiding the other boy's eyes.

"Have you ever gone to a public school?"

Changbin seemed kind of confused at the sudden question, but he didn't ask, and Felix was grateful for that.

"No, I was home schooled," replied the older and that was all Felix needed to know.

"You know, in public schools, there always have to be people with a certain... popularity. Either because they're actually nice, or because they're rich and everyone fakely wants to be their friend," Felix scrunched his nose mid-sentence, "and it just so happens that I'm popular between girls because of my looks."

Changbin nodded for him to go on, all of his attention focused on Felix, and usually that would make him blush, but he was too busy talking to do so.

"It's just that. I don't really like girls that much? Not in a, I despite them kind of thing, just. I like boys a little bit more, if you know what I mean," rambled the blonde, trying to get his point across. He trusted the older with the information, even though somewhere in the back of his head he still worried about Changbin's reaction. Fortunately, the other only smiled at him comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay to be bi. I like boys too. Just, only romantically, I guess. Boys are cute," he waved his hand vaguely, adding a wink towards the end of the sentence, making Felix chuckle.

"Thanks, Binnie. Not everyone is as openminded about things like that."

And what if his voice wavered just a little, then Changbin didn't comment on it. The older just walked closer, draping his arm over Felix's shoulders in a side hug.

"It's our little secret," he joked lightly, making Felix feel just a little bit better, and the blonde glanced up at the other, his cheeks flushing at the sight of Changbin gazing back at him fondly.

"Don't look at me like that, you're making me blush," murmured Felix, pushing the older's face back, and Changbin just giggled in response. That's how Felix knew, that no matter what, they were okay.

And even if sometime in the future it turned worse, he could count on Changbin to make it okay again.

{ daisy ➳ _innocence, purity, loyal love, "I will never tell"_ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't clear enough, felix's bi in this fic while changbin is ace and gay djsjshs  
> also, i don't think this fic will be as short as i was hoping it'll be, but it shouldn't be that long either? ahh idk fkshd


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating two fics in the same day? more possible than you think

The first time Felix managed to convince Changbin to leave the flower shop, they went straight to Felix house.

It's not that Changbin didn't like spending his time outside, the boy defended himself, he was just curious about Felix's home, that's all.

But as Felix saw him throwing cautious glances towards every person that passed them on their way there, he knew that it wasn't really the truth, or not all of it, at least.

So for the rest of the walk he kept on distracting the older, jabbing at his shoulder or throwing some jokes here and there. Fortunately, it worked, and by the time they made it to his house, the shorter boy seemed as calm as ever.

As it turned out, Felix's mom was already back from work when they came in. She was in the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea, and as soon as Felix glanced inside the room, she noticed the two newcomers.

"Oh, Felix, you're back! And who's that? Is it that Changbin boy you told me about? Hi," she greeted, a wide smile pulling at her lips, and Changbin nodded shyly, murmuring a little _hello_ in response.

"Yes, but we have to go now! Sorry mom!"

The words were rushed, and he grinned at his mother sheepishly, before grabbing the other boy by his wrist and pulling him back, just to prevent his mom from embarrassing him any more. Changbin didn't bother to hide his confusion, and as they quickly run up the stairs in the direction of Felix's room, they heard the boy's mom soft chuckle fill the place.

As the blonde closed the door after them, he finally let himself release the breath he didn't even realize he was holding in, before glancing at the shorter boy.

Changbin was looking around the room curiously, and Felix shifted in place in a nervous manner. He didn't think before about what would Changbin's opinion on his room be, but as the other boy actually was there, Felix found himself suddenly anxious for some weird reason.

And it's not like his room was weird, or specifically messy. It's just that it was undoubtfully his, his own place that he filled with whatever he found appropriate and close enough to his self, and Changbin seeing it all made him feel like the boy could suddenly see into his soul. Which, okay, could be kind of embarrasing when you thought about it.

"You have some plants in here?" asked the shorter boy, walking towards the small window, where on the shelf underneath it was exactly what got Changbin's attention. Felix followed after the older, brushing his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, but it's just some cacti, since they're pretty easy to take care of," he replied, standing next to Changbin, and watching as the other very carefully touched it, for some unknown to Felix reason.

"I don't trust myself with any other flowers," he added after a few seconds, making the other laugh, and he joined in with his own, slightly quieter, chuckle.

"That's cute, though," murmured Changbin, and Felix could feel his heart doing some weird acrobatics in his chest, so he just turned his head to the side to hide the blush that threatened to show on his face.

They talked some more after that, sitting on Felix's bed, before a comfortable silence fell between them.

It was nice.

Changbin was nice.

Felix didn't know exactly why, but sometimes, just sometimes, when he saw the older smile, his chest seemed to warm up the slightest bit. And one time as he heard Changbin laugh, his mind suddenly made him realize that this was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

And Felix didn't really mind those feelings.

He kind of liked them, actually. They were as nice as the person they were about.

Felix scrunched his nose at the cheesy thought, before stealing a glance at the other, just to find he boy already staring right back at him.

There was curiousity visible in Changbin's gaze, just innocent kind of wonder as their eyes locked, and Felix couldn't look away.

"I was thinking," the boy murmured, nibbling at his lips in thought, looking for the right words, Felix guessed, "I've seen your mom, and you talk about her a lot, but I've never heard you talk about your dad. Is there any reason behind it?"

The way he said it was gentle, clear that he wasn't going to push for an answer, and even though Felix could feel sadness fill his chest, he also felt glad for the other once again.

Changbin was patient. He could wait as long as Felix needed to do or say something, and he never pushed him into anything that the boy wasn't comfortable with.

At times like this, Felix wondered just how lucky he was to find someone like Changbin.

"He... he left, when I was just five. I don't remember him that much, actually, but I know that he was an asshole," he muttered as his gaze shifted to the ceiling, "my mom was really sad when that happened. She used to bring him up every now and then, and every time I'd cheer her up. I might not even know him, or how he looked, but leaving my mom like that after she found out he was cheating on her? Undoubtfully an asshole."

Changbin hummed in agreement, and Felix continued to explain further.

"We're okay now, though. It only brought us closer, and even though I don't have a dad anymore, I don't feel like our family's incomplete, you know? I love my mom so much that it already is enough."

Felix's eyes went back to Changbin, the older gazing at him with a gentle smile, and he felt the boy's hand sneak into his, interlocking their fingers comfortingly.

"Do you want to complain about him?" he asked softly, Felix just replying with a shake of his head.

"Tell me about your mom then."

It was said softly, and Felix could tell that Changbin wanted to hear it just because she was a person that Felix was close to. His heart warmed up at the thought that the other wanted to hear him ramble about the people or things he loved, smiling unconciously at the older.

And so he did.

And later that day, when Changbin left, Felix found a few petals of hydrangea lying on his shelf next to the cacti - how they appeared there, he had no idea. So he just shrugged it off.

{ hydrangea ➳ _heartfelt emotions, gratitude for being understood_ }

Changbin loved cats, Felix noted.

He only found out about it one time as the older came to visit him, and the kitten they got two moths ago came into his room. At the moment, he could hear the older let out something similiar to a squeal, and before he knew it, Changbin was already on the other side of the room, the kitten purring in his arms as he pet its neck with a grin.

And Felix found it as literally the cutest thing.

The visits became a regular thing for the two - sometimes, Felix would see the flower shop closed on his way back, just to find Changbin already in his house, talking happily with his mom or watering a flower that Felix could swear wasn't there before.

And today was that type of a day.

He opened the door to his house to hear a muffled voice, but to his surprise, as he listened to it, he realized it was singing. And it was Changbin's voice, without a doubt.

So he quietly shrugged off his jacket, putting his shoes on their place and he walked quickly in the direction of the voice - it seemed to come from the living room.

But he wasn't prepared to see Changbin lying on the couch, Felix's kitten making himself comfortable on the boy's chest as the other singed softly, his fond gaze trained on the cat before him.

It made Felix's heart melt, but he ignored it.

"Are you serenading my cat?" he blurted out, making Changbin stop and look up at him, before the older chuckled.

"What, can't I just show my love to the kitten?" he murmured, and Felix just shrugged, taking a few steps closer before sitting on the little space left beside the older.

"You'd think that she's actually your cat, not mine, judging by how much you adore her," mumbled the blonde, staring at the kitten, and noticing that Changbin's black shirt was printed with little sunflowers on it, the fact strangely adorable.

"Jealous?" teased Changbin, making the younger choke as he tried to find the words to defend himself, coming up with nothing. Changbin giggled at Felix's frustrated expression, reaching his hand out to ruffle the blonde's hair.

"Don't worry, I still adore you more than the cat," he murmured with a smile, and Felix avoided his eyes, even though he could feel his heart skipping a beat because of the words.

{ sunflower ➳ _pure thoughts, adoration, dedication, dedicated love_ }


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Changbin?" called out Felix as he came into the shop, his shoulders slumped as his gaze dropped onto the floor, unable to bring himself to look at the older boy.

"Yeah?" he heard the other's voice coming from upstairs, where Felix assumed was his actual house. The blonde has never been there before, and the fact that the shop was already closed at this hour would explain why Changbin was currently up there.

Just a few seconds later he could hear the quiet tapping of footsteps on stairs, the sound kind of muffled, like he was wearing a pair of fuzzy socks - which, honestly, Felix wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Could I get a hug?" he mumbled with a sniff, brushing his neck nervously before adding a little louder, "wait no, that's a stupid request, just pretend you didn't hear that."

The footsteps grew a little quicker at that, and not that much longer he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. Changbin tucked his head under the blondes jaw with a hum, and his hair tickled Felix's nose lightly, the boy instinctively scrunchig his face in response. He slowly raised his own hands, putting them on the shorter boy's back cautiously, before melting in the hug.

Changbin smelled like flowers, he noticed. It was fresh, and barely noticeable, but still there, and Felix's lips pulled into a smile at the fact, because of course he would.

After a few seconds, the older pulled back a little, their noses almost touching from just how close they were, and Felix noticed that he had to look down to maintain eye contact with Changbin, making him realize just how tiny the other actually was. He had to stop himself from cooing at the thought.

"Feeling any better?" asked the shorter boy, his voice soft as he gazed up at Felix, and the blonde could just feel his heart skipping a beat.

He nodded wordlessly, his mind suddenly blank and unable to come up with any words out of, exactly, out of what? Nervousness? Cuteness? Felix wasn't sure.

Though Changbin just smiled at him widely, and Felix could swear he saw out of the corner of his eye the nearest to them flowers, standing on the self above them, bloom in response. But as he actually glanced at them, the few white heathers were back to how they were before, maybe just a little bit more colourful.

"Whatever it is that you we're sad about, it's going to be okay," murmured Changbin and Felix couldn't help but feel that it really will.

{ white heather ➳ _protection, wishes will come true_ }

Sometimes, as Felix walked back to his house, and his gaze fell on the flower shop, he would unconciously glance at the top of the building, where Changbin lived. It was nothing really, he was just curious - would he ever get to step inside? To see Changbin's room, to spend his evenings there, talking with the other boy about everything and nothing? Would he ever get to spend his night there, to sleepover in Changbin's bed, cuddle with him as they both fall asleep?

And every time his thoughts wandered this way, he would shake his head quickly before locking his gaze on the road in front of him, ignoring the weird looks people sent him.

But as he heard Changbin shouting from upstairs for him to just go there, he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't ready to do so. It was morning, and he barely got any sleep that night because nightmares kept him up, and he decided to visit Changbin at his shop, which to his surprise was closed.

"Are you sure?" he called out, looking around the empty room in nervousness as he shook off his hoodie and put it on one of the chairs behind the counter.

"I'm not standing up now, too busy, so you either come here or leave, I guess!"

And okay, Felix couldn't say no to that.

So as he slowly climbed the stairs, he told himself to _just calm down, for Christ's sake_. It was just his room, and yet Felix couldn't help feeling slightly out of place.

The door was open, and Felix let his gaze wander inside, watching how the sunlight fell into the otherwise dark room through a single, round window. There were various plants scattered around it, covering the wall in greens and everything between blue and red, a string of fairy lights hanging above them. Every time he stared at one of the flowers, another one seemed to move, but when he glanced back at it, it stayed in place innocently. He squinted at it, before shrugging it off.

Besides the, dare he say, slightly magical atmosphere, he couldn't help but admire it, and he didn't notice how long he's been standing in one place until Changbin called him out for it.

"You gonna stare at it forever or are you gonna actually come in?" teased the older boy, and Felix smiled sheepishly before taking the few steps inside. That's when he noticed that Changbin's been sitting in front of a painting all this time, a brush in his hand as he stared at it, his brows furrowing the slightest bit.

Felix walked towards him, sitting next to him on the bed, and he looked at Changbin's expression before letting his gaze fall on the paper. He couldn't help but gasp quietly, as there was an unfinished sketch of a red carnations, its petals kind of smudged at the corners, and yet it only made the painting look even more beautiful in Felix's opinion.

"You're amazing," he whispered, glancing back at Changbin, the older shaking his head gently at the words. And was it just the lighting, or did Changbin's eyes sparkle?

"And you're obviously tired, I've never seen you with such deep eyebags," he murmured back, making Felix look away as he looked for something to say.

"...I had nightmares," he confessed in the end, and he felt Changbin petting his shoulder comfortingly, before the older suddenly made an excited noise. Felix couldn't help but shoot him a confused look.

"Here, lay your head on my lap, staying up so long without sleep isn't healthy for you," explained the older, and Felix's heart jumped up into his throat.

"But I can't make you just stay in one place for so long!"

Changbin's eyebrow shot up as he shrugged, murmuring a simple, "I'm drawing anyway, so as long as you don't turn too much, I don't care."

So that's how Felix found himself with his head on the other boy's lap as Changbin hummed some melody that the blonde was pretty sure he's never heard before.

Every now and then, Changbin would tangle his fingers in Felix's hair as the other hand added new lines to the painting, and Felix felt himself calm down with every second. And as he fell asleep, his sleep was undisturbed, and he dreamt of chasing a certain boy who singed happily as he ran away from him, creating a path of flowers wherever he went.

Later on, he woke up in his own bed, and as he left the room, confused, his mom greeted him with a smile, saying that Changbin left something for him.

As he checked where his mother told him, on the table in the kitchen lay a single flower of gardenia.

{ red carnation ➳ _love, pride, admiration_ }  
{ gardenia ➳ _purity, sweetness, secret love, joy, conveys loneliness from the giver_ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing a lot for this fic lately, but mostly because i kinda sorta got hurt and i'm writing fluff to distract myself from how much my leg hurts fkshdkshs  
> but i promise that i'll update For You as quick as i can!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly shorter chapter, barely under 1k, and i don't really have the energy to beta it right now but!! i hope u like it <33 (the next chapter might actually be the last one!)

Felix didn't tell Changbin about it.

Not because he wanted to hide it from the older, no, it was just that he only got around to knowing it right before it happened - he and his mom left for the weekend to visit some of his mom's friends. It were only two days, but Felix couldn't help but feel like something was missing, the whole time.

At this point, the two were so close that they wouldn't even spend a single day without seeing each other - and then, the fact came to bit him in the butt when he couldn't help but think about the cute florist, unable to fall asleep on the bed that wasn't even his, too far from Changbin than he'd like it to.

And yeah, he enjoyed spending time with his mom, and her friends he knew since he was a little kid, so they were all already familiar - the only thing bothering him was just, the atmosphere that was too empty of his amazing friend, slash crush.

He never really hid from himself that he had a crush on the florist. He just didn't see any point in staying in denial, and even if Changbin wouldn't feel the same way, it wouldn't stop them from being great friends. They were already too close for something like that to push then apart.

And as he finally came back to his hometown, he couldn't stop the bubble of excitement from growing in his chest, and he grinned put of the window of the car as they passed by the flower shop.

At the last second, he saw Changbin leaving the shop, closing the door behind him as the boy looked around, and it was a spur in the moment decision.

"Mom, can you stop for a second? I need to go, but I'll be back for dinner, okay?" he quickly pleaded, his mother complying, before she turned around with a cheeky smile.

"You better," she murmured, and it was all Felix needed to know she was okay with it.

So he pushed the door open, getting out quickly with a shout of Changbin's name as he took off running in the boy's direction.

The florist glanced back at him, confused, before his face lit up with a realization. But before he could say anything, Felix ran into him, wrapping his harms around the older as he picked the shorter boy up.

Changbin shrieked, tangling his legs on Felix's back as the younger spinned him around but it didn't take him long to start laughing.

Felix couldn't possibly hide how happy he was to see the older, burying his face into Changbin's neck with a giggle, after he finally calmed down a little. Changbin's shoulder were shaking with the laughter, but the blonde didn't mind, smiling widely as he hugged the boy just a little closer.

After a few seconds, he looked up, just to sew Changbin already staring back at him with a fond gaze, making him flush just a little.

There was a stray petal of lilac tangled in Changbin's hair, that he couldn't help but notice. Without any more thought, he carefully put the older on the ground, reaching out for the flower and brushing it away, Changbin just smiling at him softly the whole time, the boy's fingers still fisted in Felix's shirt.

"I missed you," confessed Felix, glancing down at the florist shyly, earning himself a light shrug from the other.

"You're such a sap," commented Changbin, ignoring the betrayed yelp that left the blonde, before catching Felix's hand that was still touching Changbin's hair, and he intertwined their fingers gently, adding in a whisper, "but I missed you too."

{ lilac ➳ _youthful innocence, confidence_ }

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" murmured Felix as they cuddled in Changbin's bed, the blankets covering them from the cold. Changbin's head was resting on his shoulder, and he could feel the other smile against his skin, which made him feel sparkles bursting in his chest which he tried to ignore.

Moonlight was falling onto them through the small window, illuminating Changbin's hair which made it look even more soft than usual. The fairylights twinkled lightly in the corner of his eyes, and Felix was pretty sure he saw some of the flowers on the wall, probably white carnations, glowing gently, but he didn't bother turning around to check it. He was already used to it.

Once again, Felix had trouble falling asleep that night - but this time, he decided to go to Changbin, instead of laying alone on his own bed while staring up at the ceiling and hoping to fall asleep. It turned out to be a good idea - he might have woken up the boy in the process, which he kept on apologizing for, Changbin just waving dismissively in reply - as that's where he ended up, Changbin half asleep in his arms, the boy's flowery scent filling his lungs with every breath he took, their legs tangled up, leaving him feeling the most comfortable he have been in weeks.

Changbin hummed thoughtfully, his breath hitting Felix's neck in a soft puff of air.

"You never exactly used those words, but," the boy interrupted himself, cuddling a little bit closer to the younger, "I can see it in your eyes."

And it didn't take much longer for them both to drift off, and Felix's chest felt so, so warm for some reason that he didn't bother to think about.

{ white carnation ➳ _innocence, pure love_ }


End file.
